


Holding Hands Through The Blood

by ImpulsivelyBlue



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Silent Hill
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dystopia, Dystopia, Horror, M/M, Nightmares, Pain, and I mean lots, hurt tim, lots of blood, scared jason
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-22
Updated: 2014-01-23
Packaged: 2017-12-30 03:59:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1013837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImpulsivelyBlue/pseuds/ImpulsivelyBlue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jason was confused. Scared. Alone. </p><p>No, he wasn’t alone. There was Tim now. </p><p>Jason was so happy to be able to help another person, to be able to see another human in the godforsaken place that he didn’t look too closely at small details. Like the way Tim never seemed to eat or drink. He didn’t sleep. He didn’t bleed. </p><p>Sometimes Jason didn’t think that the smaller boy was breathing; sometimes he didn’t think that Tim was real.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Dark Mirror](https://archiveofourown.org/works/973231) by [DustToDust](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DustToDust/pseuds/DustToDust). 



> Please read tags for warnings.

\---

Jason was confused. Scared. Alone. 

No, he wasn’t alone. There was Tim now. 

Jason was so happy to be able to help another person, to be able to see another human in the godforsaken place that he didn’t look too closely at small details. Like the way Tim never seemed to eat or drink. He didn’t sleep. He didn’t bleed. 

Sometimes Jason didn’t think that the smaller boy was breathing; sometimes he didn’t think that Tim was real.

But he didn’t mind. Tim was small and quiet and nothing like the things that were outside. He wasn’t like the shadows that had ripped apart his family. That had swarmed and thickened before they were solid enough to tear skin from bone. Jason could still hear their screams of agony and terror in his mind. The sounds of flesh being torn from bone, of blood hitting the floor as their bodies were torn away from each other. Damian was so young, so strong, just like Bruce, just like Dad. They were strong, but not strong enough. 

The memories, of their accusing eyes as he ran, hunt him down during his sleep. 

He didn’t sleep much anymore. 

Tim told him to, of course. But Jason couldn’t bring himself to be in such a vulnerable state for any long periods of time around the boy. He hated himself sometimes, for not trusting Tim. The rational part of his mind told him to run away, to kill Tim before he was killed by Tim. 

He didn’t listen to that part of his mind and that’s what almost got him killed.

He was scared. They were alone and it was dark. Bad things happen in the dark. That’s when the things hunt, when they rattle at the doors and scream in to the night. 

Jason hated it. He and Tim were in the light, it was keeping the things away. They had extra power sources and extra bulbs that they were able to scavenge, big old batteries that looked like they belonged in a car or a factory rather than being piled up in a corner. Old bulbs were stacked neatly next to piles of new ones that were yet to be used, they were lucky to find what they had. Finding the bulbs had been a good day. 

Today wasn’t a good day. 

They had had a fight. Tim telling Jason he should sleep more and Jason telling Tim he should eat more suddenly became shouting and swearing and questions that were never answered. They hadn’t spoken since. 

There were no windows in the tiny room they had found, but Jason and Tim both knew what they would see of they were to look out of a window. Outside it was dark.  
A bad dark, an unnatural dark. The kind of dark that little children see under their bed or in their wardrobe, which the boogieman hides in. It was the kind of dark you fall in to during nightmares. 

Jason could hear the screams building up in his head, some from that night, others his own frustration. He had moved back towards Tim seeking the comfort that only someone that was in the same situation as you were in could give. They were sat, sides almost touching against one of the small cement walls that surrounded the small room. Jason was bigger than Tim; he was two years older and had broader shoulders. Tim was small, almost skin and bones. He had black hair that always stood on end; it was the complete opposite of Jason’s own tidy brown hair. 

Something slammed in to the small barricaded door. Tim jumped. Jason laughed nervously trying to calm the younger down. Their shoulders brushed and Tim jumped again. Jason gave him a shaky smile. “It’s okay. We’re safe.” He offered his hand to Tim. The younger took it quickly curling in to Jason’s side.

Tim suddenly pulled away from Jason. Raising his hand Tim watched in what almost seemed to be fascination as blood trickled sluggishly down the side of his hand.  
Jason reached for Tim’s shoulder as he started to speak; “wha-” Tim’s scream cut him off. Looking down at Tim’s shoulder Jason watches as blood blooms under his hand, it stains Tim’s light t-shirt. Grabbing for Tim’s other shoulder Jason sees blood there too. 

Panicking Jason raised his hand to Tim’s throat as the younger screamed, Jason just needed to make sure that he was alive, that he was breathing, he needed to reassure himself that Tim was real, and that Tim was there with him. Tim’s skin continued to split open as Jason grabbed for him. Tim’s screams were becoming choked as he tried to push Jason away from him. 

Jason searched for a pulse he so desperately wanted to find. 

He realised too late that he was the one hurting Tim.

Blood dripped sluggishly down Tim’s arm as the younger fought Jason’s hold. Jason jerked back as the skin of Tim’s throat broke apart at his touch, he scrambled away from Tim as the smaller boy fell to the ground. The blood that had at first been bright, bright red was pooling around Tim’s body as an ugly black. Tim stared up from the floor, his baby blue eyed burned in to Jason’s own emerald ones. Jason could see the blame in Tim’s eyes, the betrayal and the sadness.

And all at once Jason could remember all of his promises to him.

“I’ll always keep you safe.”

“It’s okay. I won’t hurt you. It’s safe now.”

“Together until the day we die.” 

“It’ll be okay, I’ll make sure of it.”

“I would never hurt you.” 

Bright lights bloomed in Jason’s vision, his vision began to blur in to a red and black filled haze as tears flowed from his eyes. Tim’s eyes that Jason loved so much stared up at him even through the haze. Falling to his knees Jason threw his hands out in front of him to protect himself from hitting the floor. His hands hit a warm wetness as his hands slipped from beneath him. Jason vaguely recalled that he needed to move before the buzzing in his ears and his clouded vision became too much for him. He falls. He doesn’t want to get up.

He feels something, or someone, reaching for his hand. 

It’s sticky with blood but familiar. Jason remembers running through hallways away from things that might not even be real, pulling Tim along by the hand. Jason falls in to the darkness squeezing at the smaller blood soaked hand, to reassure himself or Tim, he doesn’t know. Neither of them move again.

\---


	2. Commentary/Analysis

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Commentary/ Analysis for short story work. Things may be added or changed, thanks for reading.

\---

The title of the short story “Holding Hands Through The Blood” gives a sense of foreshadowing and gives a hint of what is to happen in the story. The title is later linked to the story when the two characters are seen to hold hands, while lying in their own blood. This gives the reader a direct link between the story and the title.

Writing in third person gave me a lot of freedom to write about both characters and their situation but my story is largely focalised through Jason. This freedom also gave me the chance to describe surroundings to the reader, leading to an understandable description of the surroundings. I also intended to create a fast paced feel to the text by using many simple sentences. For Example, “He didn’t sleep much anymore.” and “There was Tim now.” The fast pace gave the reader a feeling of urgency and makes the characters view on the situation more relatable, as well as making the characters feelings more understandable.

At the beginning of the piece of writing there are several minor sentencesthat highlight how the character is feeling. For Example, “Jason could still hear their screams of agony and terror in his mind.” and “That’s when the things hunt, when they rattle at the doors and scream in to the night.” Some of these sentences are only one word long as the words highlight the inner struggle of the character and how they feel, one word sentences give the reader a clear understanding about how the characters feel. An example of this would be “Scared.” “Alone.”

The minor sentences at the beginning of the short story, “Scared.” “Alone.”, suggest to the reader how the character feels. The first sentence also shows the reader how the character is feeling and gives the character a name. The sentence “There was Tim now.” Brings another character to the reader’s attention.

At the start of the story all of the writing is in the past tense, however by the end of the story the writing is in present tense. This brings the events taking place in the story into in the present, creating a scene of immediacy for the reader.

The text then gives more hints of a dystopian, zombie or horror genre through description of surroundings and events taking place in the story. For example, “Jason jerked back as the skin of Tim’s throat broke apart at his touch” and the simple sentence “They didn’t move again.”

“Outside it was dark.” The quote here is a simple sentence until ‘dark’ as a predicative adjective. In the minor sentence that follows “A bad dark, an unnatural dark” here dark is used as a noun. Further on in this paragraph the line “The kind of dark that little children see under their bed or in their wardrobe, which the boogieman hides in. It was the kind of dark you fall in to during nightmares” shows syntactic parallelism because of the start of each line, “The kind of dark…” and “It was the kind of dark…”

“He realised too late that he was the one hurting Tim” is an ironic statement ironic.

The sentence “Jason reached for Tim’s shoulder as he started to speak; “Wha-”. Tim’s scream cut him off.” shows an example of an unfinished utterance, adding to the dramatic tension.

“he scrambled away from Tim”, “Grabbing for Tim’s other shoulder ” and “Jason jerked back” all show examples of dynamic verbs when “scrambled”, “grabbing” and “jerked” are used.

‘Blood’ is a word that is repeatedly mentioned throughout the story. The title “Holding Hands Through The Blood” gives the reader an idea of that genre the story is part of. As the reader reads through the story the repeated mention of blood and the title gives the sense that the characters have been through and also suggests that their hands are covered in blood, through their experiences and the fact that they have survived together.

\---

**Author's Note:**

> My English Language creative writing corse work. 
> 
> Any help with spelling ect is apriciated, just leave a comment.


End file.
